


I'll Suck Your Dick If I Get An 'A'

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Smut, Spanking, boy on boy, cheesy porn stuff, horribly obvious pick up lines, princess kink, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is gonna be a lot of porn shoots of Luke with anyother partner as long as they are gay. And male. So yeah. It's gonna be a series not a chaptered thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Suck Your Dick If I Get An 'A'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> This is particular one is to my best friend in the whole wide world. He is amazing and helps me a lot. He makes amazing stories and is just an over all amazing person. He encourages me to write so yeah big thatnks to him. (You know who you are)

Luke crossed his arms pouting as Mr. Hood smarked his ruler against his desk again before poiting to the math problem on the board.

"Do you want to pass my class Mr. Hemmings?"

"Yes but it's so hard." He pouted getting up and sitting on Mr. Hood's desk.

Calum looked at the blonde impatiently.

"Well Mr. Hemmings if you want to pass you will have to learn this." He growled sitting in his chair behind his desk looking at Luke.

"Please Mr. Hood I'll do anything to raise my grade." He bit his lip looking at Mr. Hood.

Calum leaned back in his chair spreading his legs a bit looking at Luke.

"Anything Mr. Hemmings?"

Luke nodded eagerly eyes falling to Calums open legs. His eyes flitted back to the kiwi boy waiting. Calum nodded his head towards his crotch watching Luke slide off the desk and slip in between his legs eager fingers already working at the belt in front of him. Slowly sliding down the zipper he smiled as he gripped Calum's cock pumping it a couple times while looking up at the kiwi boy.

"Go ahead."

Luke smiled wrapping his lips around the tip and running his tonge over the slit the cold metal ball running over his cock head. He sucked softly as Calum watched enjoying the view of Luke's pink lips stretched around him. He pulled off kitten licking at the tip before slowly working down the shaft relaxing his throat as and swallowing around him.

"Fuck." Calum hissed weaving his fingers into the blonde locks holding him there as he rolled his hips up into the blondes mouth.

Luke moaned around his cock hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along his shaft. He slipped a hand in between his legs palming his hard cock as his mouth was fucked. Calum let out small moans of approval as Luke worked his mouth over his dick cold metal dancing over the heated skin. He shoved the blondes head down keeping him there. He fucked the blonde's mouth again groaning as his cock head hit the back of blondes throat.

He pulled him off of his dick standing the small blonde with him. Luke whined as he was jerked around by his hair. Calum loosened his grip leading the blonde into a kiss. His hands worked at the tight jeans on hand sliding down the pale boy's back dipping below the waist of his jeans. He masked his surprise of finding out Luke wasn't wearing underwear by biting at his lip. Luke groaned pulling away.

"No underwear hmm? It's almost as if you planned this." He growled.

"Maybe . . ." Luke trailed off looking up at Calum through his lashes.

Calum smirked turning the blonde and pushing him over the desk. He stepped back pulling Luke's hips out a bit. He worked down the jeans to his thighs and yanking off the other boys shirt.

"Did you plan this out hmm? Wanted to come in here like a slut and suck my cock to raise your grade? Is that it?"when he didn't recive and answer he gave a smack to Luke's ass making him moan.

"No I just wanted to change my grade." He moaned out grinding forward on the desk to get some friction on his abandoned cock.

"I don't like liars in my class Hemmings." He smacked the boys other cheek then landed several smacks to each cheek.

Luke moaned pressing his cheek against the cool wood fingers gripping the edge tightly. Calum kneeled down spreading the other boy's cheeks and leaning into him. Luke moaned as he felt Calum's tongue against his hole spreading his legs wider. He pushed his hips back moaning loudly clenching his hands into fists. Calum smacked his ass cheek before gripping his flesh in his hand. Luke groaned squeezing his eyes shut biting his lip as Calum's other hand stroked his thigh. Calum stood wiping his mouth and opening the drawer.

"Seems like you were prepared for this Mr. Hood."

"Shhh Hemmings."

He spread the slick substance over his fingers circling one around the blonde boys enterance. Luke pushed himself up a bit rocking his hips back onto Calum's finger. The kiwi boy raised an eyebrown pulling back and shoving two fingers inside the blonde. Luke cried out scrabling for something to hold onto as Calum pumped his fingers into him. The kiwi boy smirked adding the last finger as the blonde boy writhed spitting out profanities moans tumbling from his lips as Calum crooked his fingers in him.

"Ready for me?" He asked landing another smack to his arse.

"Yeah please." Luke moaned wiggling his ass a bit.

Calum pulled out his fingers drizzling the lube onto his cock. Wrapping one hand around the base he grabbed Luke's hips slamming into him roughly. Luke moaned at the rough pace pushing back against Calum. The older boy gripped his hips pulling him back against his thrusts driving deeper into him each time. Luke looked back at him biting his lip.

"So do you think I'll get an A yet?"

Calum rocked his hips froward again grinding against his prostate. His hand wrapped around Luke's cock jerking him roughly.

"I think you're at a 'D' right now."

He gripped Luke's hair as he thrust into him again making the boy below him cry out. He set a rough punishing pace tugginh on Luke's hair and tugging at his cock. Luke moaned pushing back against him moaning as his ass was slapped again.

"Got a thing for spanking Mr. Hood?"

Calum pulled out of the blonde going and sitting in the plush chair by his desk. Luke tugged off his jeans walking over to the chair slowly straddling the chair and slowly lowering himself onto the kiwi boys cock. He moaned bracing his hands on the kiwi boys shoulders slowly lifting himself up before slamming back down. Rolling his hips gently he groaned leaning down to kiss Calum roughly. Calum placed his hands on Luke's hips helping guide him down onto his cock.

"So how about that 'A' ?"

"We're getting there Hemmings." Luke bit his lip moving his hips faster moaning as Calum's cock head hit his prostate again.

The older boy stopped his movements thrusting his hips rapidly up into the blonde. Luke gasped moaning loudly and pressing his forehead against Calum's taking one of his hands and jerking his dick rapidly as he was fucked into. Working himself onto Calum's cock his head rolled back bracing his hands on the arm rests. The kiwi boy groaned wrapping his arms around the small blonde boys back stilling him and laying him back on the desk. He quickened his pace kissing at his neck and sucking marks onto the pale skin. Luke arched up into his mouth gasping as pleasure raced through his veins. He groaned looking up at Calum. Wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy pulling him into a kiss again scrating his nails lightly against the older boy's scalp. Calum broke away panting into Luke's neck as he fucked into him.

"Fuck I'm close" he moaned jerking Luke's cock.

"Me too. Oh fuck m'gonna cum." Calum pumped him faster biting into the blondes neck.

He came with a hoarse cry jerking in Calum's grasp. Calum stilled his hips as he slammed into him cumming hard.

"So about that 'A' " Luke panted looking at the kiwi boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper sorry about the end being all smushied together I will fix it later for you all. I'm gonna start calling you guys somethign. What though? Hmmmm I will call you my lovlies. Got a problem? Go away. Anyway ill fix it later my lovlies hope you enjoyed.


End file.
